robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis
Nemesis was Team Nemesis's original entry, and competed in the first two series. The robot was similar in shape and look to its more famous successor, Diotoir, but was more closely circular with a retracting spear and other spikes rather than a lifting arm. In Series 2, a 'sword' and cutting blades replaced the spikes. Nemesis did however have the red and black spotted fur and the eyes and mouth which were seen on Diotoir. Nemesis was a pioneer of successful robots in Series 1, managing to score the best run in its heat in the Gauntlet, become the first robot to defeat a House Robot as it defeated Shunt in the sumo, and held on against future champions Roadblock to reach the first ever judges decision. Nemesis never failed to progress past the Gauntlet and the Trial, but lost in the first arena battle in both series in which it competed. The robot had all its fur taken off and entered by the Australian Terror Australis team when their usual robot broke down in the International League Championship. Robot History Series 1 Nemesis participated in the first show in Robot Wars History. In the Gauntlet, it went straight for the first ramp, and went over it, before going over the second ramp and turning beyond Matilda to make it to the end zone and complete the course. In The Sumo, Nemesis faced Shunt, and drove away from the edge after being pushed back by Shunt, before reversing him off the ring in just 27 seconds. This meant it faced Roadblock in the first battle stage. Nemesis had bits of fur torn off by Roadblock's blade, before Roadblock drove away from Matilda and drove underneath it. Sgt Bash set Nemesis alight and Matilda cut off one of its eyes with her chainsaw. Cease was called because there was no robot to put out the flames, and so someone had to enter the arena and extinguish Nemesis, who lost on points. At the end of the series, the Nemesis team won their first of many Sportsmanship awards. Series 2 Nemesis returned in Series 2 freshly garbed in more fur and in the same heat as Roadblock again. Nemesis took the ramrig route in the Gauntlet and after briefly being held up by the ramrig managed to get through. However Sergeant Bash was waiting and immediately set Nemesis aflame and set upon by the House Robots, but after being damaged and almost all the fur had been burnt away, Nemesis just managed to cross the line and complete the course. In the Trial stage, which was Skittles, Nemesis entered the arena heavily bandaged. It managed to use it's claws and spikes to score a good score of 38. Nemesis was fully repaired and fully garbed in fur again when it entered the arena for its battle against Onslaught. Nemesis also had a kebab placed across it incase of Nemesis catching fire again. However Nemesis didn't get a chance to catch fire as Onslaught, after some shoving around, pushed Nemesis into the pit of oblivion. Nemesis, complete with chef's hat and kebab returned in the Grudge Matches special at the end of the Series and featured in Inferno Insurrection match against Ramrombit and Sergeant Bash. Both robots had been sprayed with paraffin and were set alight and left to burn for the audience's entertainment. No winner was announced as this match was just an exhibition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 3-5: Entered with Diotoir *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *Nemesis, along with Razer and Corporal Punishment in Series 2, is one of three robots to finish the Gauntlet and Trial in first place, but then lose in the Arena Semi-Final. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Sportsmanship Award winners Category:Sportsmanship Nominees Category:Irish Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots that came first in both the Gauntlet and Trial